Technical Field
This invention relates to devices with rotating blade assemblies, for cutting, shaving, slicing and peeling fruits and vegetables, cheese, tofu, pizza, meat, and other food products, and more particularly to a rotating blade assembly with dual functionalities which are interchangeable with one another and having the adjustable and rotating blade assembly in operable combination with a handle element, where different rotating blade assemblies may be substituted for use with vegetables, fruits, cheeses, tofu, pizza, meat, and the like.
Background Art
Various devices have been proposed and implemented for cutting, peeling, and slicing fruits and vegetables and other food products. Although prior devices have been adapted and used for various purposes in connection with cutting, peeling and slicing fruits and vegetables and other food products, applicant is not aware of any device which allow for dual functions and interchangeability of the cutting and slicing portion of the device to be rotated and adjusted as desired, and then fixed in that position, so as to allow the cutting, peeling and slicing of the or other fruit or vegetables, for example avocado, corn, watermelon, carrots, apples, mango, cheeses, pizza, tofu, bread, meat and the like, to be made at a desired angle by use of an adjustable rotating cutting and slicing assembly.
The present invention provides a device for cutting, peeling and slicing fruits and vegetables and other food products, which is easy to use and operate, and is highly efficient. The device of the present invention has rotating dual functional assemblies with blades, wires and other cutting and peeling elements, and various attachments are interchangeable with one another. The device may also be provided with rotating assemblies for cutting cheese, tofu, breads, peeling carrots and other fruits and vegetables, and shaving and grating blades as well. The device has a handle and a cutting and slicing blade assembly which may be adjusted by rotating the blade element to a desired angle. The rotating blade assembly may then be secured in a desired position for cutting, peeling and slicing operations. This allows the user to cut, peel, slice or core, fruits, vegetables, and other food products at different angles and positions simply by adjusting the blade element in relation to the handle.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable dual functional and interchangeable rotating blade assembly cutter, peeler, and slicer which is easy to use for cutting, peeling, shaving or slicing, fruits, vegetables, and other food products such as cheese, pizza, tofu, breads, meats and the like. The rotating blade assembly of the present invention may be easily positioned and secured in different angular positions in relation to the handle, and is very easy to use and efficient in operation. Different rotating blade assemblies may be used with variably spaced cutting blades, wires, and cutting edges, and different rotating blade assemblies may substituted for one anther allowing for a wide variety of cutting capabilities.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.